


A Big Misunderstanding

by puppi3luv



Series: Beginning to End [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, M/M, PTSD, Protective Merle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: Married and starting over





	

Rick peaked through his curtains as he watched the movers bring in more furniture. But they neighbors still hadn't arrived. 

"Who do you think they are?" Rick asked rocking Judy in his arms. He had been spying on the movers since the morning as they dropped off furniture and boxes.

"Once they move in we can meet them. Maybe we will even like them." Michonne teased. 

"Mhmm” he grunted

“Don't sound so excited officer” she teased tugging him to her kissing him briefly. He had gotten so lucky meeting her after his divorce. He had been a wreck but they had bumped into each other at the grocery store and were instant friends. Michonne always kept him accountable but also wanted to hear what he thought, which was new. She made him a better man. 

“Yes ma’am”  Rick hummed into the kiss liking the way her fingers combed through his hair. 

“Im hitting the gym, you take care if daddy Judy” She laughed pulling away and tickling the baby’s feet. Judy babbled and giggled. She also tugged on Rick’s hair. He smiled at his baby girl. 

“I agree Judith we should hang out on the porch today” Rick and Judy played outside until the sun was setting, but no one showed up.  
...  
It was the middle of the night when two men pulled up to the new house. The neighborhood was quiet when they walked toward the from door.

"What you think baby boy?"

" 's nice I suppose" Daryl grunted shoulders hunched. He was unsure as he looked around the middle class neighborhood. The neighborhood was nice and quiet something neither men grew up having.

"I don't know Merle" Daryl whispered. He clinged to Merle as they walked up the porch steps. Daryl looked around worried that someone would just popped out of nowhere.

"Don't worry baby boy. Everything's gonna be ok. I'm here to protect you. O'l Merle always there aren't I" Merle soothed his hand in the middle of the smaller man's back. He kept firm contact to ensure the other he was still there. 

When moving to the new town in Georgia Merle was looking for a town that had little to no crime wait. He was looking for a place that would make Daryl happy. That was all he ever wanted and he found it.

“This is our new house ya want me to carry you over the threshold” Merle teased slipping his arms around the smaller man. Daryl laughed trying to slip away but not getting very far and Merle was able to cradle him in his arms and carried him through the doorway.He guided him around the big house. Merle had been saving up his money to provide for his husband and he finally had the opportunity to give him more.

Daryl’s eye wide in shock at how big and nice the house was. It was two floors with high ceiling and big rooms. Daryl had never been in a house so nice before. He never thought this would be his future. 

“This for us?” He couldn't help but ask. Even though he knew Merle would never cruelly joke with him, he had to ask. It felt to good to be true.

“Yea” Merle unable to take his eyes off Daryl loving how happy he looked. The house was no mansion but it was a grand home. Something the two men hadn't dreamed they would have one day. 

“Come on darlin let's take a look at the yard” once they were in the backyard the tension seeped out of his body. They had open space and the stars shined bright. Daryl loved being outdoors and free so this for him was the best part.  
...  
Rick was peaking out their window again the next day. Michonne walked in to see her partner at the window again. 

“Rick stop stalking the neighbors we don't even know them yet. I don't want them to get the wrong idea”

“ just curious who these people are. I want to make sure the kids are safe”

"Their truck is parked out front so be a good neighbor and take these cookies over. I baked and everything.” Michonne liked bossing her fiance around.

“ You mean you bought the cookie dough from the store and cooked them here” 

“i don't see the difference” she smirked

“Why do I have to go by myself”

“Because I am heading to the gym”  
...  
"The doctor said no heavy lifting." Merle growled taking the box from Daryl. 

"I'm fine!" Daryl growled crossing his arms in frustration. He didn't need to be babied but it was all Merle seemed to do recently. He was constantly coddling Daryl. It was driving Daryl crazy.

"Yea well I wanna keep you that way so please no heavy lifting. Please for me" Merle begged quietly his arm around the other trying to keep him calm. Kissing him and trying to dote on him. The doctor had been serious about not strain on Daryl’s body, but it had been hard getting the abrasive and stubborn man to listen. 

"Fine" Daryl barked. He was snarling hurt at the comment. He was fine he didn't need to be reminded that he was an invalid. 

Merle was use to the lashing out. Since the healing processes took so long he had been coddling the other. Daryl would snap ever so often but Merle had grown into a patient man. 

He knew since everything happened it was hard for Daryl to trust. His sharp tongue something that Merle had known most of his life knew not to take offence. “Thanks darlin” Merle kissed his Daryl's cheek. 

" Listen there are boxes in the rooms you can start unpacking but for now no heavy lifting. Since we have no food I can get us some dinner” Merle said calmly. “I'll be right back and you just call me if you need anything” Daryl hardly let the other man out of his sight but his pride wouldn’t let him ask Merle to stay so he bit his tongue and nodded. 

“Better bring something good back" Daryl but out before he turned to walk away but Merle pulled him back. 

"Give me a kiss darlin“ Merle teased. Daryl tried to push the other away. The two tumbled into the wall. Merle fenced him in with his arms and kissed his husband. They let the soft kiss linger the two of them enjoying the close quarters.

“so beautiful” Merle grabbed his keys and phone. He had a hard time not looking back.

It had taken Daryl a while until he let Merle anywhere near him after the incident. He would flinch away at any fast movements or loud noises. At first anything Merle had to go to work he was a wreck. Daryl was nervous and scared the man would come back for him. A lot of phone calls and texts. Daryl had begged Merle to come home a few times and overtime Merle would drop what he was doing and go home. 

Intimacy was another issue. It was a very slow going. As much as Daryl wanted to be close to Merle he had new fresh scars that left him more insecure. The flashbacks also didn’t help.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Daryl whispered watching the other leave.  
...  
Daryl started to unpack the house. He started with the bedroom unpacking sheets and making the bed. This way they wouldn’t just be sleeping on a mattress again. 

Then the upstairs bathroom so the two could shower later that night. He was improving slowly being able to stay home alone and not having to have Merle on the phone. Everything was going fine when he heard creaking floorboards. 

"Merle?" Daryl listened waiting for an answer. His chest felt tight when he heard footsteps again. Someone was in his home and it wasn't Merle. Daryl knew it couldn't be his daddy but there was nothing rational about fear and he felt the fear in his bones. 

He slowly moved down the hall slowly taking the stairs down. He was holding the soap dish tight knuckles turning white waiting for the worst to happen. He looked into the kitchen and the hall but found nothing. The sound of his own heartbeat making it hard to focus on anything but his own fear. Exhaling he felt silly for thinking someone was in his home. It was all in his head and he needed to remember that Merle was going to be there always to protect him. Then in moments the calm was destroyed a hand was on his shoulder and an unfamiliar voice said something and Daryl felt like he was in the nightmare again.

At that moment everything went blurry and didn't make sense. The moment seemed to be broken up into shattered pieces. He remembered someone yelling then he was crying in the closet and couldn't stop. He was shaking and all he could think about was his daddy coming back but was stuck in his head. His chest felt tight as the terrible memories flashed in his mind. It all felt to real. 

Daryl could feel the ache in his ribs and the throbbing in his back like he had just been hit with a belt. It was all coming back with an intensity.  
...  
Merle came home with food happy that Daryl hadn't needed to call. He remembered the first few weeks of Daryl. He had been worried then that the man would not get better. He had gotten worse after the attack. He was not eating or sleeping and slowly disappearing.

But he walked into chaos. He found an unknown unconscious man in his dining room. The man was bleeding from a head wound and his nose was busted. There was glass everywhere. Also he had a busted nose a clear sign Daryl had gotten a few good shots in before he got away. Merle felt fear gripped his chest hard.

"Who the fuck are you!" Merle snarled pulling the other up and shaking him away. A hunting knife out at the ready. “where is Daryl? What did you do?”

"Rick names Rick Grimes! Im a Deputy i didn’t mean him any harm.” 

“Fucking Pig! What you doing on our property”

“I’m your neighbor. I came to welcome you. The door was open I just…” Rick couldn’t really answer why he walked in besides it being instinct to check to house. “I’m sorry” He declared looking sheepish.

"Where is he?!" Merle snarled wanting to beat the man himself but restrained. They needed this new start it wouldn’t help if he attacked a Deputy. He needed his head straight for Daryl.

"The door was open I was bringing cookies. I don't know what happened. I didn’t mean to startle him" Rick looked guilty trying to explain himself. "I didn't mean anything by it"

"Get the fuck out of here don't need you around" Merle growled looking deadly. He called out for Daryl.

…

The other man was hiding in the bedroom closet trying to make himself as small as possible. He was having trouble breathing or concentrating on anything except panic of his daddy walking in and killing him. That this would be the time he got beat so bad he wouldn't be able to survive.

"Baby boy come on breath for me" Merle tried to sooth. Daryl cried trying to pull away he was lost in his own memories. "Daryl its me. Its Merle!" Merle shushed the other holding him tight. “I'm here darlin you're safe”

It took Daryl a moment to figure out where he was and that Merle was there. He started to sob in relief at feeling his husband wrapped around him. Merle was there and he was going to protect him. Daryl cuddled the other into his neck trying to press as close into him as possible. 

"It's ok baby boy. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you" The two stayed in the closet until Daryl fell asleep. Then Merle took the other to bed.  
...  
Rick finally felt oriented enough to get up. He started for the door but he heard the screaming and crying he felt bad as he walked out. He hadn't meant to cause any harm.

He got home to a rattle Michonne. She wanted to go over there and attack the men but once she heard the rest of the story she just wanted to attack Rick. But she fixed him up and cuddled him in bed.

“You're an idiot Grimes but that's why I'm here to keep you in check”

...

It took Merle an hour to calm Daryl's sobs then put him to bed. He stayed and held him until he was out then went downstairs to clean up the mess.

When he heard knocking at the door and went to scare whoever was there a way. He didn't want company and didn't think a new face in the house would be good for Daryl when he woke up.  
…  
A dark brown woman stood in front of him. 

“What” he growled no jokes or anything.

“I'm Michonne I live with the Deputy you roughed up. Sorry for the whole situation but if you ever hurt him again I will slice your balls off” she glared at him and Merle laughed. He was not afraid of this woman especially when she didn’t know a goddamn thing about the situation. 

“Listen little lady it wasn't me who did anything. That pig came into my house. Daryl has PTSD you can't blame him for what happened. He was scared and attacked out of self defense” Merle tried to explain he may be rough around the edges but he didn't want trouble. 

Michonne nodded “fine we don't want any trouble so if you guys ever want to clean slate come on by”  
…  
“I dont understand why i gotta apologize…” Daryl growled dragging his heels not wanting to cooperate. Even though Merle had grown more patient the older he got but damn did Daryl test it every day. He practically had to care the other go the neighbors house.

“ ‘cause he’s a cop.. We just settling in i don't want problems is all” Merle soothed practically lifting his husband up the stairs onto the porch of their neighbor’s house. 

“Right so we don’t have to leave again because of me” pulling away from his husband to knock on the door. Merle pulled him back. 

“That ain’t it at all. We can move a thousand times all that matters is that your safe, but this place is good for us I can feel it.” Daryl nodded hiding behind Merle as the bigger man banged on the door.

Rick the man who had entered their house opened the door. He had a nasty black and blue face. Cuts from shattered soap dish littered his face. 

“Fuck man” Merle mumbled before putting on a fake smile. “Aye man we came to apologize…” Merle elbowed Daryl. 

“Sorry didn’t mean to hit ya...so hard” he said not looking at the other. 

“Apologize?” Rick looked sheepish. “Nah man, my fault dont worry. I entered your house without permission. I’m Rick by the way. 

“Thanks” Merle said. “I’m Merle and this is Daryl.”

“Yea, do you guys wanna come in for a drink” Daryl clung to Merle’s shirt tugging it hard a sign he wanted to go home. 

“Sure could use a drink” Merle walked in to Rick’s house. He snapped his hand back to hold on to Daryl’s wrist to hold him and lead.  The hand was meant to be reassuring. Daryl felt fear make his chest tight and throat dry. His heart felt like it was gonna come out of his chest.

“Merle” he whimpered hating himself for panicking.

“Sh...baby boy i got you just relax ol’ Merle not gonna let anything happen to you.” He soothed as they sat close to each other on the couch. Rick came back into the room and they got quiet. He handed them their beers, but winced when Daryl flinched. Merle had to intercept the beer and nodded his thanks. 

“You know I’m a cop. What do you guys do?” 

Merle paused hoping his husband would try and answer, but when Daryl remained silent he spoke. “Own a couple of auto shops. Daryl the brains of the operation. I just do the heavy lifting.” He wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders.

“I guess family can work together” Rick teased. Merle laughed and Daryl huffed sipping his beer quietly. Everyone thought they were brothers. They didn’t even look alike so it didn’t make any sense. The next question was always the same. “How far apart are you too?”

“Ten years” Daryl rushed to say before Merle could say anything, but the older man wasn’t going to lie again not for any reason. If they were gonna live here they would do it honestly. 

“I’ve known Daryl since he was small, but when he was fifteen he really caught my eye” Merle teased. Rick choked on his beer in shock. He 

“Excuse me?” he asked confused looking uncomfortable. 

“We’re married dumbass not brothers” Daryl barked as he glared at his husband for playing with the cop.

“For a cop you are lousy at detective work, Officer Friendly” Merle teased kissing Daryl’s cheek nuzzling him. Rick looked between the two and it made sense. Brothers were close but not that close. 

“Ya think we inbred, we country not freaks” Daryl snapped.

Merle was the protector. As aggressive as Merle may have been. It was Daryl who Rick saw as the dangerous one. He had been ready to kill to protect himself. He was like an animal ready to fight a tension clear in his body language. Rick decided then it was better to be on Merle’s bad side then Daryl’s. After a few more beers and more small talk, Daryl had cuddled into Merle’s side. He was practically purring seeming to be content.

The three men were relaxed. Merle and Rick hanging chatting when a crying broke the silence. Daryl went from relaxed to rigid. He looked like he might bolt.

“Whoa sorry! Its my daughter Judy.” Rick quickly left to sooth the small child. He came back with a whimpering little girl. “say hi Judy”

“Well she is a pretty thing” Merle cooed. Daryl looked enthralled with the baby. It was the first honest reaction he had seen. 

“Do you mind taking her for a second? I’m going to grab her bottle” He shifted to hand her to Daryl. The man look startled but slowly held his arms out. Merle babbled and teased Judith while Daryl just held her. 

“So ‘mall” Daryl mumbled, brushing her cheek.

“Yea but she fits right into your arms” A few times they had talked about a family, but never was it planned to have kids. Except now, when Merle saw Daryl with that baby in his arms he was feeling warm inside. The two could provide a loving home.

“hmmm… Merle hummed smiling at the smaller man. “What a pretty papa” Merle teased as Rick came back into the room. 

“Shut up” Daryl blushed

“ you only met this baby once and you already falling in love” 

“I don’t know about that…but she is cute” he admitted giving a small smile. Rick came back and Daryl reluctantly handed the girl over

“I think we be taking our leave now” Merle pulled the other into his arms.  

“I can walk Merle” Daryl groaned trying to pull away, but stumbled.

“I got you” Merle kissed his forehead as they walked out. They got back and Daryl shyly kissed him on the lips.


End file.
